Packaging bundles on a pallets required placing the bundles in a box to prevent the bundles from being crushed during stacking. Using cardboard box increased the cost of the manufacturing. This created a need to provide a bundle to that was more resistant to crushing that be packaged on a pallet without the need for a cardboard box.
The use of cardboard inserts to provide structural integrity to a bundle was described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/453,931 filed on Apr. 23, 2012. The inventor was Alain Cerf. This application is incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,049 filed on Aug. 10, 1999 is incorporated by reference in its entirety.